


Hunted

by Punk_Grape



Series: Angel/Demon AU [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Fighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: In the past, they’ve dealt with different types of hunter angels; but none that make even the king afraid.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon), Emperor/Rider (Splatoon), OC/OC
Series: Angel/Demon AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911679
Kudos: 7





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> After Sesame lost his wings, Army was able to reattach them

A hot breath escaped, Navy’s fifth sigh as he and Sesame stood out in the cold, waiting for Army to show; he’d told them he had information they should know, for their safety, but refused to let the two know where his house was. As a result, there the two stood, in the middle of winter in a park, angel clinging onto the demon for warmth. “If he’s not here in a minute he’ll be late and we’re leaving,” Navy grumbled, unhappy to be in the soggy mess known as snow. He’d wrapped his tail around Sesame’s waist, holding him close as the smaller one tried to absorb as much heat as he could; given his body size, Sesame could not retain heat, making winter particularly difficult. 

“I d-d-don’t mind wait-t-t-ting,” he said, teeth chattering together as he shivered; even with the biggest jacket, the cold seeped into his core, freezing the angel inside and out. 

A second before the minute was up, Army walked into the park, Aloha in tow, though the latter soon split off to go play in the snow. “Hello,” the archangel greeted, noting the frown on the demon’s face, and how red the angel’s cheeks were. “Apologies for nearly being late, that idiot couldn’t decide what boots to wear.” Sesame peeked over at Aloha, watching him rolling a ball of snow, it looked fun. “Enough of that, I wanted to address a few things about some hunters that seem to be in the area.” 

Both paled at the thought, Sesame subconsciously twitching his wings. “There is Aviator, he doesn’t kill, he corrects to an extreme and you know first hand about that.” Sesame nodded slowly, he was all too familiar with Aviator. “Then he managed to bring back Skull, who was ruthless in hunting demons and fallen angels alike. I have yet to see him, but I’m always on alert; Aloha may have survived him once, but I doubt he would a second time. Which leads me to the last one, Hunter.” 

Sesame paused in his shivering, then began to tremble; whoever it was, Navy could tell Sesame was afraid. “Is that their name? How original for a hunter angel, Hunter.”

“You don’t understand, he is the original hunter, what the classification was named after. He has never been beat, he does as he pleases, destroys the mind and soul of a demon or angel, having them beg for death.” Navy shuddered, the guy sounded like a real piece of work. “No one survives, the only reason I know what he does, I was present during a time he had caught a demon. Now, I’ve heard that he’s near this area, meaning both of you had best stay inside.”

Sesame was quick to nod, he didn’t plan on leaving. “Can’t he just, break into the house?”

“I thought the demon king had put a barrier around your house. If not, I’d suggest you stay with him until Hunter leaves.” Army noted the scowl Navy had, and shook his head. “It would keep both of you safe.” 

That it would, Navy knew that, and the only reason he would do it would be to keep Sesame safe. “Fine, I’ll call him,” Navy grumbled as he pulled out his phone. 

While the demon called, Sesame walked over to Aloha, who was currently lying flat in the snow, Army following close behind. “Um, what are you doing, Aloha?” he asked, quiet as could be. 

“Huh? Oh! I’m making Army!” 

“Excuse me?” Army said, confused.

Aloha sat up and flapped his wings to get snow off. “I made a snow angel! So it’s you.” The incubus gave a grin, then stood to look at his handiwork, smile only widening when Army pulled him close. 

The smaller angel thought that was his queue to go back to Navy, who was red in the face. “What did he say?” 

“Short answer, yes we can stay there. Long answer, I’m going to fucking kill him.” 

Sesame just stood there and blinked, mulling the words over in his mind. “So we should probably get going?”

Another sigh, Navy felt there would be many more that day alone. “Yeah, lets go.” 

It surprised Navy how fast the little angel could pack a bag, organized and all; he’d gotten everything they’d need for a week packed into two bags. Navy technically had two weeks worth of shirts packed, but both he and Sesame used Navy’s tees for pyjama shirts. Packed for a week, the two stood at the door of the king’s house, waiting for the door to be answered; the house was peculiar, the exterior was like any house you would see in the area, with siding and trimmed windows, basic front door, but the interior, was ever expansive. Ceilings were fifteen feet high, sometimes more depending on what level you were on, there was three levels above ground, which included the bedrooms on the main floor, the kitchen, the parlour, the living room, the media room, the dining room, the study which Prince was allowed to use, and the attic. Below held the king’s study, a massive room that easily took up two floors in height, the chamber that held hellfire, Emperor’s “throne” room, though he’d never used it, it was too painful a reminder of their parents, and many rooms for things not even the king understood. 

Prince was more than happy to open the door for the two, he enjoyed the company of Sesame, much to the annoyance of Emperor and Navy. While bigger than Prince, Sesame was about equal in terms of strength, and Prince had fun learning from the angel, how to do small good things. Emperor knew how weak Sesame was, he was surprised he even managed to be an angel, but he still had to keep Prince on the side of ‘bad’ behaviour. 

With the young demon wrapped around him, the angel struggled to get inside, each movement taking more and more effort. To his relief, Rider walked in, a faint smile present. “Prince, let him breathe, you can attack him with affection later,” the archangel said in a near laugh, and the young demon released his hold on Sesame. “The cat needs some more food, would you mind?” 

In a flash, Prince was gone, and Rider nodded at their bags. “That it? Come on, I’ll show you to the guest room.” Even though they’d been there more than once, Sesame and Navy knew very little of what the house held; they could find the master bedroom, Sesame could find the king’s study, but that was it. 

Back home, the guest room was a modest bedroom, with a bed, dresser, nightstand and a end table light. The guest room they found themselves in was anything but, with elaborate pieces of art, seemingly handcrafted furniture, from the bed to the chaise lounge, the walls were papered in a dark blue and black print, trimmed with silver accents, the floor flagstone, ancient looking carpets protecting bare feet from the cool surface. “Holy shit,” Navy muttered, as Sesame ran at the bed, a king sized, sheets made of fine cotton, blanket the softest the small angel had ever felt. 

Sesame had to jump in order to land on the bed properly, his splayed out body bouncing up as the mattress shook from the impact. “So nice,” he said, flashing a smile at the two watching him. 

While the two rolled their eyes, they also smiled. “I’ll let Emperor know you two approve.” Navy let out an annoyed grunt in response, he was not keen on Emperor knowing he liked anything the king did. With a shrug of the shoulders, Rider left, and Navy began to unpack.

Clothes were put away neatly, assorted items stored in appropriate spots, and toiletries were pulled out. “Sess, did you pack our toothbrushes?” 

Sesame froze, not being able to recall packing them. “Ah shoot, I’m sorry,” he said, guilt starting to pool. “Maybe if we ask-“ 

“No,” Navy interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of the idea. “I can run out to a store, it’ll be quick.” 

The small angel grabbed Navy’s hand and held as tight as he could, wanting him to stay. “I’m sure they would if we asked, it’s too dangerous now.” 

“Hmph, it’s not like he’s waiting for me the minute I step outside the boundary. The store is a minute flight away, I’ll be fine, Sess.” He pulled him off the bed and into a hug. “Love you lots,” Navy whispered, a rare moment of quiet intimacy from the demon. 

“Love you lots, too,” Sesame returned, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Navy’s lips. “Come back safe.” 

-  
Navy was confused, his head hurt, throbbing in pain, memory hazy. He made to grab his head in agony, but found himself restrained, cuffs around his wrists, pinning him to a flat surface. “What the hell,” he tried to say, but came out as barely a whisper, his throat dry. 

He hadn’t noticed the angel sitting to his side, who was watching him with interest; when the angel spoke, Navy tried to jump, spooked out of his skin. “We should get you out of those,” he heard, turning to find the angel staring at him. An angel... Navy could remember liking an angel, but his memories seemed blurred, reforming as time went on; could this be the angel he liked? 

“What happened?” 

The angel’s eyes lit up in seeming affection, a smile present. “I found you, finally, and wanted you to be awake before we got you untied. Didn’t want to hurt you, after all.” 

To Navy’s foggy mind, the reasoning made sense, and he nodded to tell the angel to go ahead. “Who are you?” he asked, then noted the crestfallen look the angel had. “Sorry, I just think my head was hit hard, I can’t remember a lot.” A sad angel, he knew he never liked the look of it. 

“I suppose it makes sense, you took a bit of a beating from the looks of it,” the angel said as he finished releasing Navy, then pulled the demon close. “It’s okay though, you’re safe now,” he murmured, pushing some stray hairs behind Navy’s ear. “Hunt, it’s what you called me, though my name is Hunter.” 

Hunter... hunter angels? Navy began to struggle, but Hunter held him close. “Shh, it’s okay. You had this reaction before, when I told you the first time.” He had? Navy had no recollection of that. “I don’t hunt demons, and fallen angels, just a rather unfortunate name I was given.” 

Again, to his hazy mind, it made sense, and Navy curled into the angel; he knew he’d missed that, the feeling of security from an angel. “Sorry, about forgetting things.” 

He was pulled close, Hunter simply smiling as the demon seemed to melt into him. “You’re safe with me, nothing will touch you,” he murmured, then pressed his lips to Navy’s, a gentle kiss pulling him in even more. 

“Safe with you, Hunt,” Navy repeated, then went in for a kiss of his own, adding the fiery passion a demon could bring to the table; lust fuelled kiss after kiss were given to Hunter, the angel’s heart pounding away. “Safe, happy. Sorry I forgot, don’t want to again.” 

Hands cupped the demon’s cheeks, holding him steady as Hunter looked him over gently. “It’s alright, all that matters is that you’re with me.” 

That wasn’t enough for the demon, he knew he had made the angel worry, and did want to make it up to him. Lips met once more, this time their tongues found one another, fighting for control of the kiss; Hunter won, his tongue soon immersed in Navy’s mouth. He had to make the angel feel better, had to make him not worry; a hand drifted down, brushing past sensitive skin, and Hunter jolted, breaking off the kiss. 

“N-Navy. I admire your enthusiasm but maybe we could go somewhere more comfortable? Our home, perhaps?” 

Their home, they lived together? Apparently he’d forgotten a lot. “Yeah, take me home.”  
~  
When the news that Navy had been taken by Hunter reached Sesame, the angel shattered; he’d been missing for two days, and while Sesame was fairly certain he had been snatched, there’d been hope. Now, though, it was certain, Navy was gone, Hunter had him. It hurt Rider to tell him, the heartbroken look the little angel took on would tear anyone up, but it had to be said; Hunter had Navy, surprisingly alive and well. It was Army who had reported seeing the two together, the original hunter holding the demon’s hand as though they were a couple; he could tell something was different, Hunter hadn’t made any move to harm Navy, in fact quite the opposite, peppering his face with kisses as they walked. 

The moment the last word left Rider’s mouth from him relaying what Army observed, Sesame collapsed onto the floor in a shaking heap, quiet gasping breaths trying to give him enough to breathe through the pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks freely, some pooling in his collar bone, some dripping to the floor as he cried. He had no clue how Navy had been swayed so easily, and it disturbed him, deeply; had the hunter taken control over the short demon’s mind? 

As he wept on the floor, wings lifelessly draped across his back, Rider knelt down to put a hand on the angel’s shoulder. “We can get him back, Sess, and we will. Don’t give up.” Rider then stood and left the room, allowing Sesame a moment of silence, while he went to Emperor; he knew that he was the only one strong enough to match Hunter. 

Emperor was found in the living room, a cat curled up in his lap, and Rider was glad to see Emperor getting along with the feline. He sat across from the king and leaned forward, hands clasped together, elbows rested on his thighs. “Get Navy back.” 

Golden eyes narrowed at Rider, the king not pleased with the demand. “No. Good riddance to that shadow, he won’t be underfoot now. And besides, I can keep that little angel of his, make him a toy for you and I.” 

“So you’re willing to give up besting Navy in everything? And a toy, really? Sess is a person, just like you and me.” 

A low growl could be heard from the king, Rider was on thin ice. “That weepy weak excuse of an angel is nothing like me, or like you for that matter. But if he wants that shadow back, he’ll have to earn it, show me how much he wants him.” 

“You’re not taking advantage of him, he’s not...” Rider trailed off when he heard shuffling in the hall, the two looking to see a vacant looking Sesame walk past. Both were confused where he was headed, until they heard the front door open and close. 

Wide eyed, the two froze; had he actually just gone outside? Rider stood but was given a glare by the demon king. “What? I’m going to get him back.” 

“No, you’re sitting your ass down, I’m going to get him. I do not need to be responsible for two idiot angels who think they can take this asshole on.” 

Rider crossed his arms. “I wasn’t going to fight him, just get Sess back.” 

“And what if he’d have found you, hmm? I am not risking you, end of discussion. And under no circumstances should Prince be allowed near the front door even. Skull was scary enough, I will not have a repeat.”

Grunting in annoyed agreement, Rider watched as Emperor left the house, flying as fast as he could to catch up to the angel, if he’d taken the right direction. 

The moment Sesame was out the door, he took off flying; he still needed to work on it, not being fully recovered from losing his wings. It was bumpy at first, but soon enough he got the hang of it, and was soaring fairly high, looking down to see if he could spot Navy. “Where are you...” he said to himself, anxiety building. It was a stupid idea, what makes him so sure they’re even outside? He didn’t care if he was weaker, it didn’t matter what happened, all that he cared about was getting his demon back. 

Unaware he had the king on his tail, Sesame kept flying around the city, scanning the streets below, hoping for anything, any sense that there was an angel or a demon. It felt like an hour, but he had no concept of time as he flew, when he eventually could feel another angel nearby; looking around frantically, he noticed two individuals headed towards a vacant park, and one was looking directly up at him. It had to be them. 

Getting closer, the one oblivious to his position looked more and more like Navy, it had to be him. Sights set on the one looking at him, Sesame began his descent, picking up speed as he aimed for them. Arms out, he had every intention of knocking this person to the ground; he wasn’t sure what he’d do after that. 

On the ground, Navy had noticed Hunter looking up, and was about to question his action, when he was roughly shoved away, a whizzing sound zipping past him as he collected himself, and Hunter was no longer beside him. Instead, Hunter was flat on the ground, about fifteen feet away, and had someone... crouched on top of him? 

“You stay away from Navy!” Sesame yelled, eyes ablaze. 

All Hunter did was smile pleasantly up at him. “So you’re the fallen angel to go with this one, I was wondering when you’d get drawn out.” 

As much as he tried, Sesame glared down at Hunter. “Leave Navy alone, he is mine.” 

With minimal effort, Hunter stood up, Sesame falling backwards as though his weight meant little to the other. “I didn’t actually want him, you can have him, after I have my way with you.” 

There was poison in Hunter’s eyes, any confidence Sesame had evaporated and the small angel hopped up in an attempt to put distance between them. “Oh no you... don’t!” Hunter growled as he grabbed hold of Sesame’s foot, yanking him to the ground with ease. 

Struggling, Sesame kicked off the shoe Hunter had grabbed, and soared into the air, eyes wide in panic. It was almost too fast to track, Hunter having realized he only had a shoe, shot up to meet Sesame, immediately grabbing him by the shirt to keep him from fleeing. “I am going to have so much fun with you two, let’s start with you, shall we?” 

With ease, Hunter threw Sesame onto the ground, with enough force to make a small indentation in the snow. “You are incredibly weak.” 

“I’m not weak, I still faced you.” 

“We’ll see how long that lasts.” Once more, too fast to track, Hunter appeared before the angel, lifting him with ease. “I hear tell you had your wings removed. Such a shame you’ll lose them again.” With one solid throw, he tossed Sesame across the park, making a tsk noise as he began a slow approach. “You can keep them a while yet, I’m not ready.”

Sesame struggled to stand up, two high velocity impacts in a row had taken their toll. “You’re never getting them.”

“Oh I will,” Hunter said as he reached him. As he picked him up by the wing, the angel struggling to be free from the painful grip, and Hunter sensed another demon approaching. Looking down at the pathetic angel in his grip, he took one step to the right, a dark spear whizzing past his head not a second later. “Seems you brought company.” 

His grip on the wing tightened as he dragged him across the park, going to greet the newcomer. “Aren’t you influential with the demons,” he muttered to himself. “You managed to get the king to come with you, I applaud you,” he then said loud enough for Sesame to hear. 

When he got within ten feet of the king, he stopped and dipped his head in respect. “Your Majesty,” he said. 

“I ask that you release that little one.” 

Hunter looked at Sesame, already beaten up, bruises and scrapes littering his body. “Alright,” he said, but for a moment his grip on the wing tightened, until a sound of a bone snapping filled the area, not a second later the shrieks of pain followed. He finally released him on the ground before him, then, with more power either Sesame or Emperor had thought possible, he kicked the little angel over to Emperor, skittering across the ground; he’d just barely missed his eye when he kicked him, but the force was too strong, he couldn’t see out the one eye. 

Emperor looked down, the broken and beaten heap of a weeping angel before him. “I did not come here to fight you, I merely came to collect what is mine.” 

“Yours? Pff, I know for a fact this demon hates you like nothing I have seen. The angel is most certainly not under your rule or jurisdiction.”

“Whether he likes it or not, he is a subject of mine, therefore he is mine to collect. The angel here, he owes me a favour, I’d rather not lose that.” 

Hunter began to move towards Navy, who was watching this whole exchange with confusion; why was that little angel fighting Hunter? “They are my targets, so I suggest you leave before I take down the king of demons.” 

“Hmph, rather cocky, aren’t you.” Ember eyes darted to the short demon, he may not like him, but he’d have little choice if he ordered him to do something. “Take this angel and steer clear,” he said. It was no suggestion, it carried weight, and as much as Navy hated it, he was soon picking up the damaged angel. 

“Navy...” he heard, and looked down at the one he held. “Love you.” The angel had tears streaming down his cheeks, clearing paths in the mud that had gotten on him. “Sorry I couldn’t save you.” 

The words went unheard, the fog in his head was finally clearing; this was his fault, and Sesame got hurt because of it. Holding him tight but minding the broken wing, he took off flying, he had to get back and get him healed. 

Emperor saw them leaving, eyes ablaze as he could now go all out should he need to. “If you survive this, you should steer clear of this area.” 

“If I survive this, you assume you’ll be walking away alive. Who do you think killed your parents? After I’m done with you, I’ll hunt that brother of yours.” 

“I don’t think so,” Emperor grumbled. If this angel had been the one to take out his parents like he claimed, he had to go all out, he had to turn primal. 

Blocks away, Navy was flying as fast as he could, but still felt the wave of energy as it washed over the city, everything becoming eerily quiet for a moment; he knew what it was, and knew it was possible he wasn’t far enough away to be safe. Annoyed and angry at himself for everything, the situation, his inability to fly at full capacity, he started to cuss himself out. 

“It’s okay, Navy,” he heard from his arms as he flew, the angel having heard the swears. “Take me home, I’ll be okay if I sleep.” 

As much as Navy wanted to, he couldn’t, not yet. “We need to get you to Army, he can help.” 

“I just want home,” Sesame whined, tears starting to form again. “I just want home and you, I don’t need my wing fixed.” 

The demon didn’t listen, and soon they were at the archangel’s doorstep. He couldn’t knock, so he had no choice to yell. “Army, open up, I need your help!” 

It most certainly wasn’t Army who opened the door, a bubbly Aloha stood before him, smile vanishing almost instantly. “Army! Quick!” Aloha yelled as he nodded for them to go inside. “What the fuck happened?” 

As the archangel approached, he could see a mess of an angel in Navy’s arms. “Don’t tell me his was THAT stupid, please for the love of light say he didn’t fight him.” 

“He went after him on his own, but Hunter beat him.” 

“You’re lucky that one likes to keep prey alive for as long as possible. Come, lay him on his stomach on the bed upstairs.” 

Navy followed the archangel up the staircase, leading to the guest room. There, he did as instructed, and Army was soon examining him. His first target was the wings, where he found one snapped not in two, but in three; the squeeze had caused two breaks close together. Sesame cried as his wing was handled, he wanted to be alone, he wanted to heal on his own, he didn’t care if he couldn’t fly after. 

Army could fix a broken wing, it wouldn’t be perfect like before, but he could heal it. He could heal the broken ribs, several were cracked, two broken thanks to the impacts. What he couldn’t fix, was his eye. 

It hadn’t registered for Sesame, he was barely holding it together as it was, but even though he hadn’t taken a direct hit to it, it was still damaged, enough that he couldn’t see with it. Holding one hand over the damaged eye, he held up three fingers and asked how many he was holding. When the angel gave the correct answer, Army moved to cover his good eye, but before he could fully cover it, Sesame began a fresh set of tears, crying in both pain and despair; he just realize couldn’t see with one eye, and it broke him even further. 

Navy sat on the bed, and grabbed him to pull him into his lap. “It’ll be okay.” 

“No it won’t I can’t see! I can’t fly I can’t see!” It was hitting him all at once. 

Army let out a sigh. “You’ll fly eventually, just let the bone fully mend, I’ve welded the pieces together, so to speak. Your eye should heal, but there’s a chance it may be permanently damaged.” He didn’t want to give him a false hope that it would absolutely be healed.


End file.
